disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Chillin' Like a Villain
"Chillin' Like a Villain" is a song from the Disney Channel Original Movie, Descendants 2, sung by Evie, Jay, Carlos and Ben. It's about Jay, Evie, and Carlos teaching Ben their wicked ways in order to help Ben infiltrate the Isle of the Lost. Synopsis Ben attempts to shake a pirate's hand, only to be met with hostility. Evie, Jay, and Carlos break up the disturbance. They tell him to stop acting so nice and to follow their lead. They lead Ben through the streets, explaining how to chill like them, Ben then shows what he learns by pick-pocketing all three before returning what he took. Lyrics Evie: Let me tell you something you can really trust Everybody's got a wicked side I know you think that you can never be like us Watch and learn so you can get it right Evie, Jay, & Carlos: You need to drag your feet You need to nod your head You need to lean back Slip through the cracks You need to not care Carlos: Uh, you need to not stare. Evie, Jay, & Carlos: You need a whole lotta help Evie: You need to not be yourself. You wanna be cool? Let me show you how You need to break the rules I can show you how And once you catch this feeling Evie, Jay, & Carlos: Yeah, once you catch this feeling You'll be chillin', chillin', ohhhh Chillin' like a villain (chillin') Chillin' like a villain (chillin') Chillin' like a villain (hey) Chillin' like, chillin' like, (hey), a villain Evie: You draw attention when you act like that Let us teach you how to disappear You look like you would lose a fight to an alley cat Gotta be wrong to get it right 'round here (Raow!) Evie, Jay, & Carlos: You need to watch your back You need to creep around You need to slide real smooth Don't make a sound And if you want it, take it And if you can't take it, break it And if you care about your health Evie: Seriously, you need to not be yourself. You wanna be cool? Let me show you how You need to break the rules I can show you how And once you catch this feeling Evie, Jay, & Carlos: Yeah, once you catch this feeling You'll be chillin', chillin', ohhhh Chillin' like a villain (chillin') Chillin' like a villain (chillin') Chillin' like Ben: I really wanna be bad a lot And I'm giving it my best shot But it's hard being what I'm not. Carlos: Well if you don't, you're gonna get us caught. Evie: He's right, we gotta stay low-key Now show us how bad you can be Ben: Like this? (Evie: Yeah, yeah, yeah) Like this? (Yeah, yeah) Oh yeah, I think I got this! Let's go, I'm ready to rock this! And I ain't gonna thank you for your help I think I found the worst in myself Evie: You wanna be cool? Let me show you how You need to break the rules I can show you how And once you catch this feeling Evie, Jay, & Carlos: Yeah, once you catch this feeling You'll be chillin', chillin', ohhhh Chillin' like a villain (chillin') Chillin' like a villain (chillin') Chillin' like a villain (chillin') Chillin' like a villain (chillin') Chillin' like a villain Videos Chillin Like a Villain Lyric Video Descendants 2 Descendants 2 - Chillin' Like a Villain (CARscendants Official Video) Trivia * It's a little odd that this number didn't draw the attention of the residents of the Isle that they past. * Evie sings most of the song. * Ben is still singing it when he bumps into Gil. Category:Descendants songs Category:Hero/Heroine songs Category:Group songs Category:Villain songs